epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Nova vs Vanoss
The second battle of my season 2, paired with the premiere, Nova vs Kootra, which you can find on my blog. Enjoy. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! UberHaxorNova vs VanossGaming! Begin! Vanoss: Hey guys, Vanoss here, now before I start this ass-whoopin', Let me just diss this group that can't quit recruiting. No one can get along, no one can finish a series, I'm serious, Not to mention this scruffy-looking hobo, you must be Delirious. Oh! You drop it low, budget, Spit fast like a bunny, busted. You're old and rusted, between you and me, It took a year to upload your DarkRP. Can't you see? You stopped being funny, Now you're just Golden Boy James with some YouTube money. Honey, Ze won't be the only Canadian you don't wanna mess with, We need a medic! (That WAS the medic!) I'm blessed with the power of gaming, you're just hating, Deflating, I'm not misstating, you copy, try to be recreating. My fame is climbing, but you're just lying, Dude, you're purposely dying. This be the kind of channel to go on a GTA marathon, Despite your gamer-tag, I'm the real paragon. Basically, I do work, you spend too much time on Twitch and flash games, You rarely ever recognize the root of your fame. I'm stealing your fans like Horden takes your stuff, bet you never asked for, Cause LoserHaxorNova just got Haxored. Nova: Here's something you're not used to, I'm about to hate on you like Mac food. Someone's actually mad at you, as if blue wool, Diss me, you gone and broke the rules. Ooh! You're brown like a Kootra Kat, I am a wildcat, You got a high subscriber count, sure, I'll Gay Tony that. I built the backbone of your style, I'm classic, You can't beat me, I'm immortal like Aleks. I'm a supernova, tell all your homeboys that, Do that, I shoot that Fun Dip, go and then steal my Sp00n back. I burn down your house like Notch, leave your fans in a fuss, Kick you in your, bedoop bedoop, Banana Bus. Rip off your leg, fuck the world, wiggle your nibblets, Bury you, pokemon your head out like you're a Diglet. I work hard, you work hardly, How does your GTA compare to BMX star Joseph Gadardy? I'll punch you and leave your scrunched-up face in a gnarl, Moving and grooving since Gumby dances for Creature Carl. Nova goes nova on Nogla, It's over, strike like a cobra to the Moo Snuckel. Because you're mini, ladd, I'm a gaming terroriser, Around longer than you, when it comes to this shit I'm wiser. Try to defeat me? For what reason? Step on you like crops, You can keep your controllers, I'm... Powered by NOS! WBLRGWBLRG.... Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? VanossGaming UberHaxorNova